


Campfire

by wrenweasly



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, just fluff, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: The seven, Nico, Will, and calypso thang out around the fire





	Campfire

“So there I was,” Percy said, continuing his story, “stuck in the stall, weaponless, an automaton blasting ‘call me maybe’ telling me to come out and get down.”  
It was mid August and the seven, Nico, Will, and calypso decided to go camping and were in the middle of telling stories by the fire.  
“Dude,” Leo interrupted, “don’t you have a sword that returns to your pocket every time you drop it? That sounds like a weapon to me.”  
“I told you, man,” Percy replied, “ My shorts don’t have pockets. So in a flash of pure idiocy I decided to try to swim out using the toilet.”  
Nico almost chocked on his s’more.  
“But as I tried to flush myself down I had the realization that that was a totally stupid idea,”  
“Oh really?” Annabeth asked, “you finally realized that seaweed brain?”  
Percy ignored her and continued, “but right when I realized that it was a bad idea I slid right in like it was a water slide! I had no idea how but it happened!”  
“Jeez,” Jason said, wrinkling his nose, “were there any weird things in the sewers?”  
“Really,” Will chimed in, “THATS what you question in the story?”  
“Bowling ball,” Percy stated, “there was a bowling ball. I had no idea how or why, but it was in a pipe and nearly killed me.”  
Fortunately no one questioned the mysterious bowling ball because at that very moment Franks marshmallow caught fire. Frank freaked out when he noticed the flaming marshmallow and flung it off the stick. The marshmallow went flying over Hazels head and looked like it was headed towards the forest. Luckily Leo caught it and proceeded to eat it while it’s still on fire.  
“Gods, Leo,” Calypso said, leaning away from him so her hair didn’t catch on fire, “can you not eat it on fire? It’s really weird to look at.”  
“Oh c’mon Cal” Leo replied, his mouth full of flaming marshmallow, “it’s the best way to eat marshmallows! Burnt on the outside, gooey on the inside.”  
“Calypsos right Leo,” Piper said. “it’s creepy when you eat it while it’s on fire.”  
Leo huffed and snuffed out what was left of the flaming marshmallow.  
They talked for a few more minutes until Will spoke up  
“Guys,” he whispered, “look.”  
Everyone gathered around Will to see Nico fast asleep on Wills lap. Everyone gave a collective ‘awwww’ and Percy took a picture  
“I should probably get him to our tent,” Will whispered, “he’s not use to staying up this late.”  
With that, Will picked up his boyfriend and walked to his tent  
“You know,” Hazel said smiling “Nico seems a lot happier these days.”  
“Yeah,” Annabeth replied, “although I keep forgetting how strong Will is.”  
“Well” Frank said, yawning “I should probably go to sleep to. I might fall asleep at the fire and I don’t think Hazel can carry me.”  
The rest agreed and they all went to bed, wondering what crazy crap might happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t been posting it’s been not so good two months for my mental health (feedback appreciated)


End file.
